


Kidnappings

by Zantedeschia



Series: On to West We Go [4]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, I'm kinda sorry this exist, Out of Character, Pacing is weirdd, Sassy Sanzaaaaaaaaaaaang, This Is STUPID, Totally not writing this in the middle of an online class, VERY Out of Character, but i love it, this is an incoherent mess of words I bunched up together to form a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantedeschia/pseuds/Zantedeschia
Summary: "This is the third time I've been kidnapped this week. It's getting old."
Series: On to West We Go [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918984
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Kidnappings

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that this Sanzang is very out of character hshshshshs
> 
> I don't know where on Earth I got this idea but once I thought of it I HAVE to do it.  
> Anyways, comments are appreciated :3

Sanzang should've known better than to leave the line of sight of his disciples.

It was an innocent gesture, he was _supposed_ to be meditating... and now he found himself trapped in another demon stronghold.

A sigh escaped his lips, straining in the ropes that held him in his place. He could hear the Demon king monologuing in the other room, though he could only catch a few words. Namely, "immortal", "eat", "flesh", and "Tang Priest", nothing too special, those words has been in every demon monologue he had heard. That is, of course, before Wukong smashed their skulls and teared their limbs apart.

He loosened another sigh, this one of frustration and impatience. He once again fiddled with his bonds, trying to loosen it a bit, but to no avail. Not that he needs to worry, his disciples should be here soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Demon King, who kneeled to his eye level and, in classic villain fashion, said in a string of threats in a low voice. Threats that Sanzang didn't catch, but if he was asked to guess, it was probably along the lines of "You're disciples won't come here in time" which was a bluff, they always get here in time, Sanzang _knows_ they will arrive, he _knows_ Wukong will come crashing down the gates, golden eyes filled with fury and rage, a bloodthristy arrow cutting through hordes of demons. 

The Tang Monk looked at the Demon straight into the eyes, looking as if he was just about done with everything. He then said in the most dead tone possible;

"This is the third time I've been kidnapped this week, it's getting old."


End file.
